


Little Bardling

by Houndsof221b



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife threw up in the morning, Bard is very worried.<br/>He doesn't know yet that there is no reason to worry, but to celebrate instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bardling

You felt his warm breath on your neck while the sun was shining through the window and you heard the noise of the people of Lake Town walking past your house.  
You turned around to look at your husband and smiled as you saw how gentle and soft he looked while sleeping.  
Bard had asked you to marry him in April and the wedding took place a few months after, in July, he wanted to wait that long until he had saved up enough money to buy you a proper ring. Your parents weren't wealthy but also not poor and you wanted to to pay for the rings, but Bard insisted to buy them himself.  
The rings were silver wedding bands and at first glance they seemed quite simple, but if you looked closer you could see that they had a beautiful pattern engraved.  
You took your hand with the ring on and gently stroked his face with your fingertips and a faint smile appeared on Bards lips.  
And in this moment everything seemed perfect, but suddenly you felt sick and you knew you were about to vomit, so quickly you slipped out under the cover and knelt down next to the bed and got the chamberpot out from underneath it. Just in time, because only a second later you emptied your stomach.  
This seemed to have woken up Bard, because you felt a hand hold back your hair, while the other hand gently rubbed your back and soothing words were spoken.  
When you had no more in your stomach to throw up, you sat up on the bed again, looking at Bard whose brows were knitted in worry and he eyed you intently.  
“What's wrong?”, he asked, holding your face in his hands.  
“I'm fine, but I need some water now.”, you whispered, your throat felt a little sore now and your husband got up immediately, taking the chamberpot with him to empty it out later – he first needed to find out what was wrong with you – and then he returned with a cup of water.  
You took it from him and gulped it down all in once.  
Bard was sitting in front of you, him kneeling down and looking up to you.  
“Tell me what's wrong. Have you eaten something wrong? Are you sick?”, he still looked very worried and if you hadn't known what was going on, you had been very worried, too.  
But instead you just smiled at him.  
“I'm not sick, nor have I eaten something wrong.”, you began explaining and then paused, seeing the look in Bards eyes, urging you to keep talking.  
“I'm pregnant.”, you then finally said and it seemed like it took Bard a second to realize what you've just said, but then he jumped on his feet, pulling you up with him and then placing a kiss on your lips, before a wide smile spread across his face.  
He hugged you tightly, before then placing a hand on your belly where already a tiny bump could be felt.  
“How long have you known?”, Bard wanted to know, still smiling.  
“For a week, but I wanted to surprise you and I think I managed that.”, you laughed.  
“You did indeed.”, he joined your laughter before kissing you again.  
“I feel like it's going to be a girl and she's going to be as beautiful as her mother.”  
You smiled at him and kissed him once more.  
“I love you, Bard.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by www.imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com  
> "Imagine Bard finding our you're pregnant with their child."


End file.
